fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
School of One Hundred
School of One Hundred (百人の学校) is a story created by Pretty Preppy. The series revolves around a group of five high schoolers, who must band together in order to save the earth from two alien races, The Yin and The Yang from destroying the earth in their planet-destroying spree. Plot Characters Main *'Zephyr ' (ゼファー) - The main protagonist of the series. She isn't the best when it comes to conversation or emotion, as both of those things instantly make her feel unconfurtable. She although, is the perfect leader nad shows no fear or mercy when fighting the aliens. When she was 12, she went under a large personality change after her parents passed away, going from a shy and delicate girl, to a fierce and heartless killer. Unlike the others, she doesn't weild any weapons but instead uses her own strength, but is good with an arrow. *'Kone' (コーン) - Kone is a smart and brainy student, and part of the group. Kone is very level-headed and prefers to use reason, rather than violence. Kone, although has his crazy moments or what he calls them "Mad-Kone", whenever he insulted about his intelligence or gets a bad idea, and goes through with it without even thinking. Before the aliens attacked, he was co-president of the science club, with his now deceased twin sister, Kolleen who died during the alien attack. He weilds a pair of sickles. *'Miyuki '(みゆき) - Miyuki acts as the heart of the team, despite being the youngest. She is also the only one with a happy childhood, and even though never knowing her birth parents enjoyed her life with her adoptive parents, who were really witches disguised as humans. They soon taught her magic, and till this day still uses it and carries around a spell book, which she lies about and says is a notebook passed down in her family. She uses magic when fighting/in combat but has been known to use a conjuring spell to summon a rifle. *'Ken ' (ケン) - Ken is the hyper, yet extremely trigger happy member of the group. Ever since a young age, he was taught to use a gun and has always done it well. He often makes smart remarks, talks back and acts very tough, rude and simillar to a 'bad-boy', even though thats the exact opposite of the real him. His weapons are a pistol and flail. *'Jill' (ケン) - The mysterious one of the team. Jill is very gentle and kind, and always understanding, but does have some bad traits, including: Her hatred f lies, being lied to and being insulted as she does have a bad yet extremely well hidden anger/temper. Jill, when in combat can summon a thread of kunai, but if not a single large one. Minor Antagonists Settings Gallery (School of One Hundred) Zephyr.jpg|Zephyr (School of One Hundred) Kone.jpg|Kone (School of One Hundred) Ken.jpg|Ken (School of One Hundred) Miyuki.jpg|Miyuki (School of One Hundred) Jill.jpg|Jill Category:School of One Hundred Category:Fan Anime Category:Anime series Category:Adventure Category:Supernatural Category:Action